Kumado Satachi
Kumado Satachi is a student in the Red Order Academy class and a participant in the Killing Game featured in Newly Despaired: Red Order. His talent is the Ultimate Bodybuilder. He is strong, and able to prove his abilities in various physical ways. History Early Life Kumado was originally a kind-hearted kid, until he was the unlucky rat picked out to be the target of every bully in the school. His loving parents told him the right things to do when being bullied, and he followed their instructions, but it didn’t prevent Kumado from gaining the cold attitude he’s known for. Kumado didn’t want his parents finding out about this, however, so he decided to be kind to them and express his “normal personality” anywhere else. Getting Past the Bullies Kumado eventually started to lift weights and train at the gym to become stronger, so that his bullying problems would end. They quickly did, and his former tormentors even asked him to join their group. He declined to this, realizing that he didn’t want what happened to him to happen to others, adopting his neutrality policy and a small sense of warmness. Kumado kept training at the gym and eventually became a very strong teen, enough to be known as the Ultimate Bodybuilder. Some people call him by his nickname “The Big Bear” to reflect the Kuma in his name meaning Bear. Killing School Life Kumado woke up to a bunch of other students around him, inside the Red Order academy. He didn’t think much of the students at first, so he decided to stand back as everyone else introduced themselves, introducing himself early on to a curious Tenka. After introductions, Kumado found his own lab, and started training there until the announcement. Confusion soon turned to internal panic when Kumado figured out there was to be a killing game. Retiring to his room, he resolved not to try to kill anyone. He didn’t really interact much, although some people did talk to him, such as Masaru and Tenka. Game’s Worth a Murder When Kumado found out about the motive videos, he didn’t think much of it, and believed that nobody would try murder because everyone is either “too wimpy or too nice.” However, Tenka convinced him that maybe someone could snap. During this time, Kumado reluctantly talked to other people around the school, but didn’t receive his motive video. Kumado wasn’t quite shocked at who had died, that being Kyoto, but instead he was quite taken aback by the death itself. He hadn’t expected someone to actually die. In the trial, he contributed only a bit and mostly disagreed with everyone. However, when Ohori was revealed to have been the killer, his whole attitude changed. He went silent, seeming distant with everyone, and seemed to regret himself. Regrets Upon Regrets Kumado didn’t really talk much, although he did attend Arisu’s birthday celebration. It lightened his mood a bit and got him back to normal, on the most part. Arisu herself convinced Kumado that maybe he should make some new friends. As Shiori was revealed to have been strangled by Masayoshi, Kumado was beyond shocked. Two of his closest companions had been exposed as murderers, and he was, reluctantly, sad about what happened. He also experienced some form of PTSD when he saw the weight from last case placed as evidence. Stuck Between a Bear and a Liar Kumado had only spent a small amount of time in the third floor before being affected by the third motive: Miritus, which reversed the personality of anyone infected. Kumado turned into a nicer version of himself, and was more compassionate and willing to help with others’ struggles. He talked more with multiple people, attempting to stay away so that he would not infect anyone else. Before going to visit Chizuko, he thought that he might want to return to his former self again. Kumado’s Fate Kumado decided he wanted to talk to someone one night, which happened to be Chizuko. The two went to her dorm and talked for a bit about stuff. Then, Kumado realized Chizuko needed help for what she was going through, so he got up and hugged Chizuko through his kind nature, to reassure her everything would be okay. However, Chizuko had a bad reaction to hugs. Chizuko immediately panicked and grabbed scissors, stabbing Kumado in the throat, killing him. Appearance A tall young man with defined features, Kumado has light brown hair and brown eyes to match, with light skin. He usually wears a blue sweatshirt, black ripped jeans, and dark blue sneakers, although he has other outfits. Personality Kumado is actually a bit of a chill guy, once you get to know him. He could seem like the type to be a role model, but he doesn’t go out of his way to help the tormented or the tormentors. Kumado prefers to mess around only in his business unless someone else gets him involved in theirs before he can say no. He is a total rebel and he’ll naturally go against any rules someone lays out for him unless he can be easily caught. Kumado doesn’t really care if others follow his example, but he won’t congratulate those people who do and want to impress him. He’s not the nicest person in the world and can easily scoff and walk off if something doesn’t interest him. This will include if he doesn’t particularly like something. He isn’t the brightest of people, but he does know his way around and doesn’t fall for most tricks and pranks. Despite Kumado’s cold nature at first, he’ll warm up a little around people he’s known for a while and kinda cares for. He has a specific thing for little ones who have the determination to be strong. He doesn’t really care about fame, and would be just as fine living on a farm, tending to crops, as somehow getting a mansion. Overall a neutral jock that gets annoyed easily but can warm up if he knows you. Talent Kumado is the Ultimate Bodybuilder. He has plenty of experience in many physical tests, and can exceed most, if not all of them rather easily. Lifting weights isn’t a challenge to him, and he only finds a challenge in the highest speeds of a treadmill. He’s usually willing to try out for any wrestling team, just to prove his strength and endurance. Relationships Family: Unnamed Parents Kumado trusts and cares for his parents deeply, a trait that's rare for him to express. This is because he doesn't want them figuring out he's a cold character who wouldn't stop to pick up someone's dropped stuff. Kumado's parents care for him back, making for a happy family. Pet Dog Being Kumado's dog, Kinudo likes to play and relax with Kumado a lot. Kumado, not knowing what else to do, cares for his dog a lot, and he sometimes rants about all the things he has to keep hidden from his parents when they're not around. Red Order Academy Class: Masaru Hagiwara Masaru seemed a little weird to Kumado at first, but the he realized that Masaru could help keep a promise that Kumado made. Reluctantly, Kumado agreed to be friends, and to help Masaru with an experiment involving psychology, in exchange for Masaru exercising with him. However, after the first trial, he began to despise Masaru, little by little, for what he had done to Ohori. After he was infected with Miritus, however, he was fine with talking to Masaru to try and figure out how he became who he was, which left Kumado sorry for him. Tenka Otsuka Kumado reluctantly admitted that he was starting to like Tenka for his smart and independent attitude. Tenka convinced Kumado that instead of dismissing everyone as a wimp, he should start to think about who would really kill after seeing the first motive. They started to form a bit of a friendship with each other. Yuuka Katagiri Yuuka (then Tsuyu) seemed like a mystery to Kumado, and he was curious to learn more. Through having to explain how birthday parties work, Kumado realized that she had never been exposed to that sort of thing, and he was curious why her creators wouldn’t let her become affiliated with human culture. Later, he learned about Yuuka’s past and her true name. Chizuko Akiyama Chizuko was very nervous when encountering Kumado, but she wasn’t afraid of him. Kumado learned a bit from Chizuko about strength and intelligence, although he still questions how she’s able to recognize animal diseases so quickly. Masayoshi Kagurazaga Masayoshi didn’t leave much of an impression on Kumado, but he still answered her questions and shared with her that he thought there would be no killing. However, Masayoshi’s additude turned around when he was revealed in the trial, and Kumado started to think less of him. Shiori Tsukihara Shiori seemed rather friendly and gullible to Kumado, but she did get him to open up a bit, with him realizing that certain different activities or professions can connect with each other. Her death left an impact on Kumado, and he shed his first ever tear upon finding her body. Ohori Ryosei Ohori seemed interesting to Kumado, and he secretly hoped for the chance to talk to him. Kumado was instantly struck with regret once Ohori died, and he held a prolonged moment of silence for him. List of Appearances * Newly Despaired: Red Order Trivia * Kumado’s birthday, May 2nd, is shared with another one of Lucas’ characters, Hana Moku. This was completely accidental, but Lucas decided to keep it after realizing that May 2nd was also the birthday of famous actor/wrestler Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson. * Kumado’s name was originally Kumaso, although this was later changed. Category:Characters 2 Category:Second Timeline Category:DR:ND Red Order